K: Mono Crossroads
by Ephemeral Paranoia
Summary: Kawashima Kaori saw a bespectacled boy being bullied and saved him, only to receive a click of a tongue in annoyance. Hirasaka Akari is now the target of bullies after standing up for someone; a loud, chestnut hair boy then started to talk to her. A story how these girls met Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki in their own way. OCs. FushimOC. Yata OC. K:LSW SPOILERS! Some bad grammar.


**Happy new year everyone! And to start off the year I'm gonna do a series of how my two ocs Akari and Kaori met Saru and Yata. Staring from when they were middle school to now. This would also be considered a prequel to another K story I'll do soon maybe!**

 **Warning: Spoliers of K: Lost Small World and OC. Yata and Akari do not appear in this story yet. This chapter is only about Saru and Kaori! And bad grammar cause my writing and English skills are rusty.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own K or its characters, they belong to GoRa (and bless them for making them) I only own Kawashima Kaori and Hirasaka Akari.**

* * *

00\. Happy?

 _ **"'Are you happy?' Some nonsensical graffiti (on the desk) said."**_

 _ **Mono Crossroads**_

 _"Are you happy?" Those were the words she had asked him. It was out of the blue when she had asked him. It was just a simple question that he had to answer. He could just force them out. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came. She merely smiled softly at him. It made him more perplexed._

 _"I'm sorry..." She started, "...for not noticing that...you were suffering all by yourself all this time..." She looked down, stands of her dark hair were covering part of her brown eyes. He stood there silently, unsure what to say._

 _"...Kaori..." She shook her head and looked back up at him._

 _"I've made my decision!" She exclaimed, raising her fists, "I'll be the one to protect you!" Her sudden declaration took him by surprise. There was a strange surge of mixed emotions within him, "I won't ever let you get hurt again."_

 _She reached for his hand, entwining her fingers together with his own. The sudden notion was foreign to him and cause him to lash out for such affection._

 _"J-just leave me alone already!" He snapped, snatching his hand away from his own. Such affection like that was too good to be true. He knew it. She was probably pitying him. That was the most likely conclusion. No one had been this nice to him, this was all just a ruse. Nothing but empty promises._

 _"No, I won't!" She insisted, taking hold of his hand once more. It was starting to piss him off how she thought she could still try to "befriend" him._

 _"You're annoying..." He clicked his tongue and pulled his hand away. He walked away from her, leaving her alone where he once stood. She watched his fleeting form in the colors of the bleeding sun._

 _"Where is you real heart at?"_

 _Little did she know, a part of him was ecstatic when their hands entwined. Deep down inside he knew she was being truthful, but the memories of his own experiences clouded his thoughts._

 _He could still feel a tingling sensation from the tips of his fingers._

 _He hated it._

* * *

01\. Strange-first impressions

Kawashima Kaori sighed as she crossed the crosswalk. She was in her first year of middle school, it wasn't anything that particularly exciting though. She wished that something would happen to make things more exciting.

As per usual, Kaori was on her way home when she saw some kids surrounding a boy with dark hair and rectangular glasses.

"Hm...?" Kaori paused as she went closer to them. Apparently the one surrounding the dark haired male were seniors, all of them were wearing the same school uniform as her as well.

"What the heck this kid has three thousand yen," one of the third years said, taking the money from the boy's wallet. Kaori frowned and walked up to them.

"Hey knock it off," she said, taking a step in front of the bullied target. The third years gave her a strange look and chuckled.

"What? You're mistaken miss, that guy there said he wanted to give us his money to us," said another.

"You're lying," she countered, still frowning, "he obviously doesn't want to do that!"

"What a pain," the third one clicked their tongue, "girls like you should just stay to the side and look cute," they reached their hand out towards her, but she grabbed their hand and twisted it, surprising them all.

"Please give him back his money!" She repeated sternly. The boy yelped in pain as his finger was twisted in an odd manner, but it wasn't broken.

"Ow, ow! Fine! Take the stupid money!" They said and threw the money at the ground. They glared at her and left without a word, their hands in their pockets. Kaori sighed and picked up the fallen money.

"Here," she said, standing up as she handed it to the bespectacled boy. He was taller than her and had a gloomy atmosphere around him.

 _Wah...so gloomy..._ She thought to herself, anxious as she handed the money to him.

He barely made any form of acknowledgement and took the money from her. She smiled sheepishly and scratched her chin.

"Um, are you alright?" She asked, "That didn't seem like it wasn't the first time that happened..." She muttered. He gave her a glare, which she was unfazed by.

"What?" He muttered. She blinked and tilted her head.

"I'm sorry...?"

"What are you trying to do? Are you expecting a thank you or something?" He grumbled.

"Hm, no," she said, "I just wanted to help," she answered.

"Help?" He narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you? Some sort of hero?"

"Ah, well that doesn't sound bad, but no I'm just doing what I think is right, that's all!" She said with a smile. He clicked his tongue.

"Sounds boring..." He muttered and left. Kaori blinked as she watched him leave.

"What a strange boy..." She mused to herself and continue her way back home.

* * *

A few days later, everything seemed normal. She hadn't seen that boy since the day she saved him, she was curious if he was alright or not. Just something about him was interesting, yet strange at the same time. Kaori sighed as she heard the bell for lunch. She took her bento box and left to find a place to eat. As she head out of the classroom, she had walked past a few girl, laughing as they talked. Kaori had heard bits of their conversation as they walked passed one another.

"Did you see how she looked? Jeez she thinks she's all that, huh?" One laughed.

"Man, just cause she dresses cute, how two-faced!" Another agreed.

"R-right..." A voice agreed softly. Kaori could hear uncertainty in her voice and walked off.

"Hm, where to go..." She muttered, exploring the school grounds, "there's nowhere else to go..." She sighed and was about to head back to class when she heard something. She heard the sound coming from around the corner and followed after it. Kaori saw stairwells leading to the roof top. Curious, she went up the roof top and opened the door that led to it. She looked around and saw nothing .

"Huh? I swore I heard something..." She muttered to herself. She walked a bit forward and looked at the view, "wow, this view is amazing!" She exclaimed with amazed at the overview sight. She smiled to herself and sighed, "I guess I'll eat my lunch up here then," she concluded, taking a seat. She was about to open her bento when she saw a dim light.

"Hm? What's that?" She muttered and went towards where she saw the dim light. It was coming from behind the stairwells. Kaori looked and saw him. The boy she save from before.

"Ah! It's you!" She said. He was sitting alone, eating his lunch as he was using his PDA.

"...you again.." He muttered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. He didn't respond and continued back to what he was doing. She watched as the PDA projected a larger screen and a keyboard. Her brown eyes shined with admiration.

"Wow! That's amazing!" She praised, "Did you make this yourself?" She asked. Silence. Kaori tilted her head and opened up her bento box, revealing nothing but burnt rice and what looks to be a deformed version of an onigiri. Apparently, the bespectacled boy had took a glance at her lunch and blanched at the sight.

"Th-that's your lunch...?" He inspected. Kaori turned her attention to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I made it myself," she said.

"Aren't girl's bento supposed to be...cute...or at least edible...?" He added.

"Sorry, I'm not good at making anything elaborate!" She laughed nervously.

"Do you always cook by yourself?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Yes," she looked down, "my mother passed away when I was young and my father isn't the type to do housework that well plus my siblings aren't old enough to cook either, so I haven't been able to eat any decent cooking," She answered. He stared at the projected screen silently, but listened to her words, "oh, I'm rambling here yet I have not introduce myself, my name is Kawashima Kaori!" He remained silent sit, which she didn't mind, he didn't seem like the type to talk. She hummed and was about to eat her lunch when she heard him speak.

"Fushimi Saruhiko," he said. She blinked and smiled slightly.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you," she said and ate her lunch in silence. It was nice. The silence was calming as they sat there, "Fushimi-san, do you always come up here by yourself?" She asked. He didn't answered again. She sighed and stood up, lunch was about to end and she needed to get back to class, "I guess I'll see you, Fushimi-san!" She bid her goodbye and left the roof top.

As she left, Fushimi watched her leave, a thought in mind. _Weird.._. He thought.

* * *

 **Ah, this beginning chapter is really boring and bland, I hope it was written towards you guy's liking! This is just to show how Kaori first met Saru and a little bit about her! Once again I own nothing but the idea and the ocs! Next chapter will be about Akari and Yata! So hopefully it'll be better than this one!**

 **The first part in italics is the prologue I have this head canon that Saru doesn't like the feeling of love, like the butterflies one feels in their stomach yeah that, he hates it, because if anyone had read Lost Small World we all know Saru never really got much affection or attention from his mother so obviously it'll take time for him to accept any form of affection from a girl.**

 **But that's just me, you guys might have your own ideas, so you don't have to necessarily accept my head canons.**


End file.
